living_off_the_livingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Hale
Mary Hale 'is the main female protagonist of ''Living Off The Living. At the beginning of the series, Mary appears to be a regular human girl, but then it is revealed that she is a a complete copy of the Deceased Elena Gilbert personality and love life. In the Season One Premiere Episode, she became a Athros by Darius. Mary had been struggling to live a normal life ever since her mother, Patty, died in a burning house fire during semester break when she was eighteen years old. Her life also changed drastically as she and her friends are caught up in the supernatural world that surrounds them and are forced to face powerful supernatural enemies and herself. Mary was described as a star student. She was popular, sporty, smart, compassionate, empathetic, caring and friendly. She could be very vulnerable and never is a damsel in distress. Mary is best friends with Michael Thomson, her sister-in-law Victoire Green, Stacy Jones, Marius Astaroth, Richard Lockhart, Jake Deverell, Darius Constantine, Anne Turner and her current boyfriend Ty Lahey. She was also close friends with her late ex-boyfriend, Banner Monroe and Louis Lockhart. Her actions and beliefs throughout the series have been most influenced by her romantic relationships with Drew, Louis, Banner and Stephen '''Relationship Mary and Elijah ' 'Mary and Ty Mary and Ty's relationship started out as very complicated relationship. After Mary finds out what Ty is they begin a hidden relationship. Mary decides to help Ty with issue while Drew is in Prison. Starting a I like you relationship between the both of them for a few months. Mary and Ty share there first kiss on the night before Drew's early Parole, but dosent start a relationship. After Mary started dating Banner, Ty's world is shocked up and was turn back to human. So Mary reunties with her friend to help him. Later Mary broke up with Banner to start her relationship with Ty a few months later the two break up and never talk to each other every again. Until Mary had a bad evening and leaned on Ty and finally had sex for the first time. Mary then once agian became firned friend and closest ally, which irritates Drew. Mary has been with Ty romantically for three months Mary and Drew Mary and Drew at first had no close relationship. After he became a vampire, Mary saved him from going into prison. Mary has been taking care of Drew like his mentor, helping him to be a good vampire. Drew has saved her several times and cares about her. Mary told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends once agian. Mary has given Drew pivotal emotional support to the point where they now have a great friendship. Drew told Mary that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Mary helped to Drew with all his problems lately. After Tobais's, is his best friend. But after Cromwell's death she decides to break from all her connections with her old friends, including Drew, and start over, breaking her heart in the process. After much heartbreak, between Mary losing her brother and Drew trying to prove himself worthy of their friendship, which blossomed into romance, they become romantically involved and are currently in love. Their first relationship during Season Nine is strained a bit until Mary breakup with Drew. This limits their communication with each other. However, shortly after Drew's breakup with Haley, After allying together to kill Missy and by saving Gordon's life, Mary realizes that she only truly loves Drew and the two get back together again, three years after ending their first relationship, and eight months later they break up again and stay as friends. Mary and Banner Mary fell in love with Banner when she met him in ______ \in ____. Banner, in return, was thoroughly infatuated with her and believed he had fallen in love with Mary. As their relationship progressed, she discovered his bad past and vampiric nature and became frightened of him. Banner had then compelled her to not be afraid of her. After Banner returns from deafening Darius and Julian Mary and Banner became one-sided bitter enemies for some time. Mary viewed Banner as a self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel, especially when she found out that he was one of the conspirators who Assassinated Abraham Lincoln, any attempt he gave for her to see him positively. Mary after sometime forgives Banner for his bad past and decides to start over. Banner once again had the opportunity to prove his worth and show Mary his humanity. She brings out the good side of him — that he doesn't have to kill for fun and drink blood from innocent people. This humanity makes it only harder for Mary to hide her true feelings for Banner. She cares very much about him. Throughout, she maintains a rocky relationship with him but they manage to overcome anything. She once again confessed her love for him At the start of Season Five, having had the perfect summer together they were determined to make their long distance relationship work while she attended college. Their happiness was short-lived, however, as Elena and Damon's relationship was repeatedly assailed by a seemingly endless number of difficulties. They had to come to terms with Stefan's summer-long imprisonment and the revelation of Bonnie's death, all the while having to deal with Silas and Qetsiyah's struggle for dominance. Things were further complicated by the Augustine Society and a vengeful Katherine Pierce's machinations as well as the threat posed by the Travelers and their leader, Markos. These events among others had devastating emotional impacts on Damon and Elena and led them to question the wisdom of their relationship. Despite all this and having numerous arguments, separations, breakups and reconciliations, they never denied their love for each other. Ultimately, their love and the notable support of Stefan allowed them to come back together once again before the season's end. After losing her soulmate, Elena has currently been struggling with the empty void in her life that Damon should fill. Resorting to drug induced hypnotism and selective memory loss has proved to be a dangerous and heartbreaking coping mechanism for Elena. She later compels away all the good memories of Damon through Alaric. To her surprise, Damon is brought back to life and she felt nothing towards him, not believing she was ever in love with him. However, Damon's efforts to bring back Bonnie impress her and they rekindle their love for each other. [[Mary and Marius|'Mary and Marius']] Originally, Mary and Louis met and became frenemies. Also, they mostly shared slightly antagonistic scenes together. However, Mary is saved by Louis after Darius attack on Mary. After this, they become more tolerant of each other, especially during Season two. In Season two Mary and Louis grow closer despite still having a love-hate relationship with each other, but this is only temporary being they share their first kiss while staying and keeping an eye on Drew. Three years pass, Mary and Louis start a romantic relationship and are in love with each other. Until Mary feelings for Banner begin to surface as she has kissed Banner. [[Mary and Damon|'Mary and Damon']] Mary and Damon became likely allies Mary and Richard [[Mary and Ben|'Mary and Ben']] [[Mary and Michael|'Mary and Michael']] [[Mary and Cromwell|'Mary and Cromwell']] Mary and Victorie [[Mary and Stefan|'Mary and Stefan']] [[Mary and Silas|'Mary and Silas']] Mary and Katherine | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Main Girls